Teddy Bear
by Red Apple790
Summary: "Kenapa kau memberikan teddy bear untuk ku"/ "Yah... Karena kupikir kau suka teddy bear." Aeon Romance ( Fluff ). After Resident Evil : Damnation. For Yu Narukami P4. (Story Edited)


**Teddy Bear**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Fanfic requested by Yu Narukami P4**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance ( Fluff )**

**Setting : After Resident Evil : Damnation (CGI Movie)  
**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Ada Wong mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa mobilnya ini terasa begitu aneh? Ia menepi ke pinggir jalan, kemudian berhenti. Ia keluar dari Mercedes putihnya, dan apa yang dia temukan? Kedua ban belakang mobilnya itu kempis dan terlihat sungguh menyedihkan.

_Oh, bagus sekali_. Batinnya.

Ada memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya. Sama sekali tidak ada bengkel, bagus... Sekarang dia menderita di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan mobilnya yang seperti itu.

Niatnya, ia hanya ingin keluar sebentar, sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar di hari Minggu seperti ini. Tapi, jika tau bila mobilnya akan kempis begini lebih baik ia diam di sofa empuknya, menonton DVD sambil menyeruput lemon dengan empat es batu didalamnya.

Ia mendecakkan lidah, kemudian masuk sebentar ke dalam mobil, mengambil ponsel dan menempel alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu di telinga kanannya. Menelepon seseorang untuk mengirimi sebuah derek membawa mobilnya.

**.**

**-xxx-  
**

**.**

Leon mengemudikan Porsche silver-nya dengan santai. Dia suka sekali seperti ini, mengendarai dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat orang-orang dari mobilnya. Tadi, dia dari sebuah restoran favoritnya. Di sana menyajikan _meatloaf_ yang sangat lezat. Makanan inilah yang saat itu selalu dipikirkannya saat ia 'berlibur' di Slav Timur sebagai 'turis' tersesat yang ditinggal pesawat.

Republik Slav Timur. Sebenarnya, keadaan di sana sungguh mengerikan. Oligarki. Masyarakat kehilangan kesejahteraan dan kemerdekaannya. Penduduk setempat melawan pemerintahannya sendiri, bahkan perang saja sampai melibatkan B.O.W. Miris memang, tapi… Untung saja semuanya sudah berakhir. Mungkin, kapan-kapan ia akan pergi ke Holifgrad lagi untuk sekedar mengunjungi Buddy.

Leon memperhatikan tiga orang anak yang berdiri di trotoar. Satu anak laki-laki dan duanya lagi anak perempuan. Anak yang tubuhnya paling besar adalah anak laki-laki itu, kedua tangannya menggandeng tangan kedua gadis kecil yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya—mungkin itu kedua adiknya. Di jalan ini tidak ada lampu lalu lintas, tiga anak itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyeberang jalan. Mereka baru saja melangkahkan kaki mereka ke aspal jalanan tetapi, menariknya kembali ke tepi trotoar ketika melihat mobil Leon yang berjalan mendekat.

Leon menghentikan mobilnya sebentar. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar anak-anak itu bisa menyeberang.

Melihat mobil Leon yang kelihatannya sengaja berhenti untuk memberikannya kemudahan untuk menyeberang, anak lelaki itu pun segera membawa kedua adiknya menyeberang.

Leon mengawasi ketiga anak itu, ketika mereka benar-benar sampai di seberang jalan baru ia meletakan kembali kedua tangannya di roda kemudi. Pandangannya sekarang ke arah depan, ia baru ingin maju menjalankan mobilnya tapi tidak jadi ketika seorang wanita tinggi semampai di depan sana menarik perhatiannya.

Hm, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin. Tapi... Bukankah itu Ada?

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Ada diam termenung di kursi jalan. Lima belas menit yang lalu mobilnya dibawa mobil derek dan langsung dilarikan ke bengkel. Dan, dari lima belas menit yang lalu itulah dia terus-terusan diam di tepi jalan sampai sekarang ini.

Ada berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian dengan gelisah ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kenapa taksi sama sekali belum ada yang lewat? Apa ia harus jalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahnya? Yang benar saja...

Ada menghela napasnya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali duduk di kursi tempatnya menunggu tadi. Tapi, baru berjalan dua langkah tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti menyenggol seseorang.

''Oops... Maaf nona.''

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Leon sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa wanita di depan sana adalah Ada. Tadi, ia berdiri di tepi jalan kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan, Leon baru bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu dan akhirnya yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah Ada Wong.

Leon masih memperhatikan Ada dari kejauhan. Dia melihat Ada yang tiba-tiba tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis kecil. Es krim gadis itu jatuh mengenai celana Ada, dan gadis itu kelihatannya takut kalau-kalau Ada akan marah padanya.

Leon melihat Ada hanya tersenyum, membelai rambut gadis itu kemudian membersihkan celananya menggunakan tisu. Mereka terlihat berbicara sebentar, kemudian gadis itu terlihat pergi duduk di kursi jalan sementara Ada pergi menyeberang. Oh, ternyata ia membelikan es krim baru untuk gadis itu.

Ada kembali menyeberangi jalan, menghampiri gadis itu dan memberikannya es krim. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Ada, lalu seorang wanita muda dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran datang menghampiri Ada dan gadis itu. Ia memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih dan terlihat berbicara dengan Ada. Kelihatannya, wanita itu ibu dari anak itu.

Samar-samar Leon bisa melihat Ada sedang tersenyum lalu kemudian mengangguk, akhirnya wanita muda dan gadis itu bersama-sama pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah Ada benar-benar sendirian, dengan seringaian kecil Leon menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

''Butuh tumpangan?'' tanyanya pada Ada, saat mobilnya berhenti di depan wanita itu.

Ada tersentak. ''Oh, ternyata kau, Leon,'' ujarnya, dia kemudian tersenyum, ''yah... Kebetulan sekali. Aku memang butuh tumpangan.''

Leon tersenyum tipis, kemudian menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya dengan ibu jari, memberi kode pada Ada bahwa dia bisa duduk di situ. "Senang bisa melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Hm, lihat siapa yang sedang rindu sekarang? _Jadi, kau merindukanku, huh_?"

Leon menaikkan sebelah alis, teringat dengan apa yang saat itu ia ucapkan saat ia menggoda Ada. Lalu, dia menjawab tanpa pikir panjang, "Ya. Tentu saja…"

Ada tertawa. Ia berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil Leon, membuka pintunya kemudian duduk.

Leon diam sejenak. Melihat Ada berpakaian seperti itu terlihat agak asing di matanya. Ada mengenakan celana jeans kebiruan, _heels_ hitam dan juga kaus putih ketat bergambar bendera Amerika di bagian dadanya. Tidak aneh sih... Hanya saja, dia baru pertama kali melihat Ada bergaya seperti itu—padahal, serasa baru kemarin ia melihat Ada di kegelapan sebuah parkiran dengan baju kerja formal yang membuatnya seperti wanita pintar yang biasanya berkerja di gedung tinggi, melihatnya dengan gaya kasual seperti ini terlihat berbeda. Tapi, tentu saja dia tetap kelihatan cantik seperti biasanya.

Melihat Ada berpakaian santai seperti itu, barulah Leon sadar kalau ternyata pertemuannya dengan Ada kali ini di lingkungan yang normal. Tanpa membawa pistol, mengenakan _holster_ atau apa.

''Kenapa diam saja di tepi jalan?'' tanya Leon, sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Ada menghela napasnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. ''Kedua ban belakang mobilku kempis. Taksi sama sekali tidak lewat.''

''Mobil? Aku tak melihat mobilmu tadi. Dibawa mobil derek?''

Ada mengangguk. Kemudian, menoleh pada Leon. ''Jadi, tolong antar aku ke rumahku.''

''Rumahmu? Aku tidak tau rumahmu.''

''Lurus saja tiga mil. Belok kanan, kemudian jalan dua mil lagi.''

Leon hanya mengangguk. Mereka hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Ada bersuara lagi.

''Hei, kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku?''

Leon menoleh. ''Bertanya apa?''

''Apa yang ku lakukan sekembali dari Slav Timur.''

Leon tersenyum. ''Aku yakin kau mencuri 'lebah' mereka. Tapi, aku tidak begitu peduli,'' katanya, lalu fokus pada jalanan di depan

''Begitukah? Kau tau? Aku memperkaya diriku dengan itu.''

Kali ini Leon melirik Ada dari ekor matanya. Wanita itu sedang menyeringai.

''Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan Ada...''

''Jadi?''

''Jadi aku percaya padamu.''

''Kenapa bisa begitu?''

''Heh,'' Leon tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh, ''Karena aku selalu percaya padamu.''

Kali ini Ada tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia hanya mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

''Coba kau lihat orang-orang di luar sana,'' kata Leon kemudian.

Ada menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Melihat ke arah luar. Di luar sana, terlihat ada gerobak _hot dog_, beberapa mobil, orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar dan barusan ia melihat remaja berkulit hitam melintas cepat dengan _skateboard_-nya. Mereka melakukan aktivitas normal.

Ada menoleh kembali pada Leon. ''Tidak ada yang aneh. Memangnya kenapa?''

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Leon memperlambat laju mobilnya, kemudian berhenti.

''Kita sekarang di lingkungan yang normal kan?'' kata Leon. Ia menoleh pada Ada, ''Jadi, lupakan semua tentang plaga atau apa. Seharusnya kau menikmati waktumu bersamaku, dan mari tidak berbicara tentang, 'apa yang kau lakukan setelah dari Slav Timur'.''

Ada mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. ''Ya. Kau benar. Tapi maksudmu, menikmati waktu-_mu_ bersamaku, bukan begitu?...''

Leon terkekeh, ''Ya. Itulah arti sesungguhnya,'' kemudian ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Menunggu lampu merah untuk berubah warna.

Di depan sana, terlihat sebuah toko bercat dinding putih-hijau. Leon memandangi toko itu lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Toko itu adalah toko boneka, dan boneka _teddy_ yang dipajang di kaca depan itulah yang menarik perhatian Leon.

Lampu sudah berubah hijau. Leon kembali menjalankan mobilnya, ia berjalan lurus ke arah toko boneka itu dan akhirnya berhenti.

''Kau mau apa?'' tanya Ada heran.

Leon hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia, ''Tunggu sebentar,'' ujarnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Apa yang akan dilakukan agen itu? Dengan kening berkerut, Ada hanya memandangi Leon sampai pria itu menghilang masuk ke dalam toko.

Kaca depan toko itu penuh sekali dengan boneka-boneka berwarna-warni. Tapi, kemudian Ada melihat ada seseorang yang mengambil boneka _teddy_ besar dari kaca itu. Setelah itu, tak lama kemudian Leon kembali dan ternyata pria itu kembali dengan menggendong _teddy bear_ yang tadi dilihatnya.

Leon duduk di kursinya kemudian menyerahkan boneka _teddy bear_ itu pada Ada. ''Untuk mu.''

Ada menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ''Kenapa kau memberikan _teddy bear_ untuk ku?'' tanyanya sambil mengambil _teddy bear_ berukuran besar itu dari Leon.

''Yah... Karena ku pikir kau suka _teddy bear_,'' ujarnya singkat, kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Ada memperhatikan boneka yang ada dipelukannya. _Teddy bear_ itu berwarna krem dengan pita berwarna biru di lehernya.

Ada tersenyum kecil, ia menoleh pada Leon. ''Ya, aku suka _teddy bear_,'' gumamnya, sambil mengelus kepala boneka _teddy bear_ itu. ''Dulu aku punya yang berbentuk gantungan kunci.''

''Aku tau. Gantungan kunci itu ada di kunci jet ski yang saat itu kau lemparkan padaku,'' ujar Leon, ia menoleh pada Ada, ''kau tau? Kunci jet ski itu sudah ku buang, tapi aku masih menyimpan gantungan itu.''

Ada menoleh dan menatap Leon dengan heran. ''Kau menyimpannya?''

Leon hanya terkekeh kecil. "Ya, aku menyimpannya karena itu _sangat lucu_…"

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

''Oke, kita sudah sampai,'' ujar Leon begitu mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu bercat dinding putih dengan halaman depan dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman hijau.

''Hmm... Jadi, di sini rumah mu,'' gumam Leon, sambil memandangi rumah Ada.

''Ya,'' gumam Ada , ia membuka pintu mobil kemudian menoleh pada Leon, ''lalu kenapa?''

Leon menolehkan kepalanya pada Ada, ''Baiklah. Jika aku ingin seseorang menemaniku makan di luar, maka aku akan jemput ke sini,'' jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ada mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. ''Kau yang traktir,'' katanya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan menutup pintu mobil.

Leon membuka kaca mobilnya dan melihat Ada yang sudah berdiri di luar.

''Terima kasih tumpangannya dan _teddy bear_ ini,'' ujar wanita itu, kemudian berbalik.

Baru ia berjalan kira-kira lima langkah menjauhi mobil Leon, tiba-tiba pria itu memanggilnya lagi, ''Hei...''

Ada berhenti dan menoleh. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Leon untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

''Kapan kita melanjutkan yang... _malam itu_?''

Ada menatap Leon tepat di matanya, dan itu membuat Leon menahan napasnya secara mendadak. Ada hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah, ''Lain kali saja,'' ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Leon memperhatikan Ada sampai sosok wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aw, kawan... Aku sudah punya waktu luang. Tapi, kenapa dia menolakku?"

Hmm… Ada Wong memang wanita yang sangat menarik…

Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri lalu merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana, mengetikkan sesuatu…

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Simpan teddy bear-nya…_

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

**FIN**

Hmm, saat itu saya cuma _sweatdrop_ liat Leon sama Ada yang ketemuan di Damnation saling todong senjata. Kenapa reuninya nggak elit begitu sih, dasar… Pasangan yang aneh *dibazooka Leon*

Dan saya hanya terbengong-bengong dengan pembicaraan yang-hanya-mereka-berdua-yang-tau itu. "_That night_"-nya itu apaan yah? *kepo*

_Scriptwriter_-nya bilang, mereka ada _romantic off-screen encounter_ saat Resident Evil 5 _ongoing_. Fufu… Jadi semakin kepo nih, apa yang mereka lakukan saat "malam itu"? *_smirking-smirking_ gaje*

Hm, mungkin dari situ lah Ada dan Leon punya kesempatan tukaran nomor _handphone_ (tau sendiri kan, di RE6 Ada kirim pesan ke ponsel Leon).

Buat **Yu Narukami P4**, ini dia cerita _after _Damnation-nya. Apakah sudah terbebas dari rasa-takut-yang-mendalamnya? :D

Hmm, dapat _request_ cerita bulan kemarin tapi baru _publish_ pertengahan Desember (parah sekali kamu Red). Sebenarnya ide cerita ini sudah ada sejak fanfic "Fate" di_publish_. Maaf ceritanya baru dikerjakan dan di_publish _sekarang. Semoga kamu menyukainya, Yu-kun… Itulah _lovey dovey_ yang saya maksud ;D

Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberi _review_ di cerita sebelumnya. _Review_ kalian sangat berarti! Semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang ini dan maaf jika kalian menemukan kesalahan :)

Selamat hari Natal bagi yang merayakan! :D


End file.
